veganfandomcom-20200213-history
Health
It's your birth right as a human being to do what's best for your body and your planet. Being vegan is not all about trying to push your agenda on the world, it's about living with integrity... living up to your standards. An obstacle many vegans face everyday is misinformation about the health benefits of the vegan diet. Science and Medical research have proven time and time again that a well-balanced plant-based diet is essential for optimal health, longevity, and disease prevention. A very credible book anyone interested in the benefits of a vegan diet should read is The China Study by '' ' Dr. T. Colin Campbell'''. Also, check out veganmade.com for more information and inspiration. The human health benefits to a vegan world are two fold. The first is the direct health benefit of following a vegan diet. The second is that many of our infectious diseases are a result of animal agriculture. Arguments *Overall Health Effects *Aging Health *Mental Health *Brain and Central Nervous System *Nervous *Circulatory *Digestive *Endocrine *Immune *Lymphatic *Muscular *Reproductive *Respiratory *Skeletal *Urinary *Senses (Vision, Hearing, Smell, Taste, Balance, Touch, Temperature) *Skin *Cellular *Infant Health Objections Nil References for the Arguments * Eat to live (Joel Fuhrman) * The China Study * Healthy at 100 (John Robbins) References for the Objections Examples and Anecdotes Links * Animal protein's role in disease * Infants Media References * Study: Lots of red meat increases mortality risk (AP) * Death link to too much red meat (BBC) * Eating Red And Processed Meat Associated With Increased Risk Of Death (Science Daily) * Want to live longer? Cut back on red meat (CNN) * Going Ape (BBC) * Diet reduces heart attacks, strokes (Yahoo Health) * Centenarian Tips (Yahoo Health) * Save Money: Try This Healthy Meat Substitute (Yahoo Health) * Putting Meat Back in Its Place (New York Times) * Western diet to blame for 35% of heart attacks (CBC) * Western diet 'raises heart risk' (BBC) * Meat 'ups prostate cancer risk' (BBC) * Cure for cancer just might be prevention (Globe and Mail) * Vegetarian and Vegan Diet (Medicine.net) * Pig-to-Human Ebola Case Suspected in Philippines (New York Times) * Cull of 60,000 turkeys at B.C. farm may begin Monday (CBC) * Diet Affects Diversity Of Microbes In Human Gut, And In Turn, Colon Cancer Risk (Science Daily) * World Gov'ts Race to Contain Swine Flu Outbreak (ABC) * Animal fats pancreas cancer link (BBC) * Charity seeks end to lunchbox ham (BBC) * Death link to too much red meat (BBC) * 'Meat intake cut' on cancer fears (BBC) * Red meat 'ups breast cancer risk' (BBC) * Red meat link to breast cancers (BBC) * Red meat 'linked to cancer risk' (BBC) * Less meat 'means a longer life' (BBC) * Vegetarian diet 'cuts heart risk' (BBC) * Federal study shows mercury in fish widespread (AP) * 'Good fat' cuts heart risk by a fifth, study shows (BBC) * Diets may determine dementia risk (BBC) * Well-done meat doubles bladder cancer risk (BBC) * Meat, Especially If It's Well Done, May Increase Risk of Bladder Cancer (SD) * Eating nuts can lower cholesterol, say experts (BBC) * Asthma risk 'linked to burgers' (BBC) * High meat diet 'linked to early periods' (BBC) * Consuming Vegetables Linked to Decreased Breast Cancer Risk in African-American Women (SD) * Vegetarian diet 'reverses cell ageing' BBC Category:Health Category:Case for a Vegan World